


Heimweh

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster never had a place to call home, until she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimweh

_[(Photograph – Ed Sheeran)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDgHBxUbVQ) _

 

Jane stares at the framed picture on her desk while she hears the clock ticking at the same time. The same one that always seems to slow down during the last minutes before she can leave the office. By now, most of her co-workers are, like her, not doing much, she can see Darcy play with the “cube of Rubik” that Thor had given her for Christmas. And yes, she hadn’t been able to leave the damn thing down ever since.

She doesn’t realise that she’s tapping her pencil loudly against the wooden table until Darcy throws her a ball of paper and presses her lips together. Jane sighs and shrugs, continuing to do it without realising it again a few seconds later. When the clock finally hits five she stands up and starts picking up her books, that’s when she hears Darcy talking with one of her interns, because yes, Darcy has an intern. Several, actually. 

“Can we invite Jane?” Darcy asks.

Most of the women there were friendly, but mostly for association. Darcy’s association. She was polite, of course, but since her job required her to move constantly, she hadn’t bothered to make friendships, apart from Darcy, of course. She continues to clean her desk while she pretends not to listen to Darcy and the woman, Agnes “The texting maniac”, she remembers and immediately scolds herself for giving people nicknames.

Darcy taps her shoulder, “Hey, Jane, I’m going to get some Valentine’s day drinks with Agnes and Cassandra” she says, “Are you good going home alone?” she adds a beat later.

Jane nods and smiles, “Of, course”

“Erik wants you to call him, by the way” Darcy says, hugging her briefly.

“I will”

The sweater weather is one of the things Jane loves about this time of the year, she enjoys the chill as she walks home, her and Darcy’s apartment is at a walking distance from where she works, Maria had manage to get her a nice duplex with a bakery next to it, that’s where she spent most of her free time, even though she barely had any.

By the time she gets home her fingers are numb from the cold and her shoulder is sore from the weight of the fine leather messenger bag Tony had given her for christmas. She throws it in the couch and then toes her shoes off, wanting nothing more than take a hot shower and got to bed. She goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water, taking a long sip. She doesn’t know what time is it since her phone had died in the morning, she stares at the clock on the wall and she looks at the phone next to it, remembering that she has to ring Selvig like Darcy had told her. She dials his number and waits a few beats.

“Jane?”

She chuckles, “Hello, it’s me”

She hears a content sigh, “I’ve been calling you all day”

“My phone died this morning, sorry” Jane says.

“Mmm” the man hums, “How is it going?”

Jane purses her lips, “Fine" 

“Jane”

“It’s really fine” Jane says, “Just… I had a bad day at the office”

“We have all been there” She chuckles, “Want to tell me about it”

“Not really” he hums again, “How’s Washington?”

“Same old, same old” Erik says, “Thor came by yesterday talking about some Tarantino movie”

Jane chuckles, “He called me and talked about it for two hours" 

There is movement in the other line, like Erik is accommodating or something. 

“You are going to France next month?”

“Yeah, Darcy is excited” Jane smiles.

“And you?”

“You know how I love to move” Jane says, her voice is strained for some reason. 

There is a pause on both lines and for a minute she thinks that Erik hung up on her, or maybe he’s waiting for her to say something else.

“After Paris you should come back” Erik says, she had forgotten he was still there, “Stay for a while, you know… rest” 

Jane sighs heavily, because she’s actually considering it, “I can’t-“

“You deserve a vacation” Erik adds, “You’ve been working non-stop for three years”

She nods as if Erik can actually see her, “Okay, okay”

Erik chuckles, “Okay”

“Okay” she repeats and they both chuckle.

“You sound tired, go get some rest”

“Call you tomorrow”

She hangs up and goes to her room. She strips herself from her clothes ready to take a shower and when she’s about to take the gold locket she’s wearing she thinks about Thor. He had given it to her the day after christmas, inside he had put a picture of him and her together. The same one she has framed on her office. She then realises that Erik is right, she misses New York, she misses Erik and most of all she misses Thor, even though by now she should be used to traveling and moving constantly, she feels...  _Homesick_. Ironically enough she didn’t even had a home in New York or anywhere for that matter, still the feeling of missing being one in place was growing stronger everyday.

A loud thump wakes her up, she had fallen asleep without realising it. She puts on her robe and slipper and walks towards the living room. It was sark outside already so it was probably Darcy coming back from “a few drinks” with the girls. But when she turns on the lights she realises she’s wrong. 

“My lady Jane”

Thor smiles at her happily and she feels like crying because it hadn’t been the best of days and because she really misses him. Thor is frowning when she looks at him again, he gives two big steps across the room and he’s standing infront of her. He cups her face with a delicacy that is strange coming from a man his size and he dries her cheeks with her thumbs.

“Jane, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

She realises she’s crying when he says it and suddenly feels embarrassed. She shakes her head and covers his hands with hers, shaking her head so he doesn’t worry about her. 

“Long day”

He smiles softly and then holds her. She returns the embrace and enjoys the familiar warmth that Thor had always offered her and she prays he always will. And that’s when Jane realises that even though she moves constantly, never staying long enough to make friends, never being able to have neighbours that greet her every morning or even a pet, that even though she is going to move again soon she does indeed have a home.

 

 

_"You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home"_


End file.
